princess_mordecai_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Bethany
Behtany is a character in Princess Mordecai Adventures. She is bery athletic and the strongest angel on the team. About Bethany is the youngest person out of all the girls in Mordeca's room. She is in 8th grade and is very athletic. She is an all B student who really doesn't care much about her grades. She got sent to Cartoon Academy with her sister because of her atitude towards her parents. She is on the school's soccer (football) team and plays goalie. Peronality Beth is a tomboy with atitdude. She speaks her mind and doesn't care what anyone says! She's a total badass and she knows it. She's into fights and wrestling (even though she knows it's fake), and would love to fight anyone who messes with her. Other than that Beth is a cool person who knows how to rock it out and shine to victory. Appearence B Soccer Uniform.png|Soccor uniform #3 B School Uniform.png|Her school uniform B Casual.png|In her causral Bethanty is skinny and tall and has blonde hair. Her hair isalways in ponytails, except for when she is sleepp. Her eyes are a preety blue. She is mostly in her school outfit or just crusing in her scoor uniform. When she transforms she wears some kind of haltor top and shorts. Her hair is in a pony tail and her hair turns gold (light blue in fanime version), she uses her hair clips as weapons. She always wears her two hair clips, so she is always ready to fight. The only time she doesnt wears them is when she sleep or is in the bed incase they activate on their own. Powers Fanfic A magical clear fish (who had the powers that Beyonce put on the fish) bit Beth, she idmitaly transforms and found out that her hair clips turn into throwing knifes. She can water bend and magically form water in her hands. She can also heal wounds with water. She cannot control ice. Fanime As soon as Mordecai got her powers, she automatically got her powers. At first she uses her powers as a prank and floods everything, she has a secret identiy knowns as "Flood Ghost" and "drowns" students with her powers. The gang founds out her powers get taken away for awhile. Also the veggie brigade took her powers at one point, and because of the time skips and bumps she also looses her powers many times. She is not very responsible for her powers. When she uses her throwing nifes she covers them with ice and thwos to the enemy. Trivia *She looses her powers a lot in the fanime and fanfic. *She isn't really responcable for her powers. *She is the only angel that wears shorts for her transformation, the others wear skirts. *She is an all B students, she maintains her grades by only doing projects and group activities. *She has a sister, but only in the fanime version. *Her right eye is always covered with her hair, it is not revealed why it's not cvered. Version Differences Fanfic/Fanime She uses her powers for pranking in the fanime version. Her favorite band is "Blood on the Dance Floor", in the fanfic, but "Skrillex" in the fanime. Dubs Names - Astrid (German) and Adele (French) Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Female